1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a data writing apparatus which writes data to wireless identification tags, particularly to a data writing apparatus for writing data to wireless IC tags, which is used for a product management system carrying out writing and reading data between wireless IC tags in order to manage products, and which writes data on products such as unhardened concrete and thermoplastic resins, which present in liquid, viscous or semisolid state during the manufacturing process, to wireless IC tags and embed them to the products.
2. Prior Art
In recent years, in the field of the architectural structures made of concrete, a management system where wireless IC tags, to which product information has been or will be written in view of inspecting records with regard to investigation on earthquake-proof strength, constructions and the like, are embedded in those concrete structures in order to manage the quality of concrete, records of constructions, etc. using the information written in the wireless identification tags has been known, and some inventions as to such sort of systems have been reported. In addition, further requests, without limitation to those concrete structures, that desire to carryout such management using wireless identification tags even for movables such as resin moldings and the like in view of traceability have been raised.
With regard to products, such as unhardened concrete and thermoplastic resins, those which present in liquid, viscous or semisolid state during the manufacturing process, it is possible to write/read various data through radio communication with wireless identification tags having been embedded in a hardened product by writing various data into wireless IC tags beforehand and embedding the wireless IC tags having been written with data inside the product, and it can be useful for product management for product by product. Further, embedding of the wireless IC tags inside the product is advantageous because it is not required to embed or stick those wireless IC tags to the product afterwards.
For example, a quality control method, wherein wireless IC tags are embedded to unhardened concrete on a vehicle equipped with a concrete mixer, information on the unhardened concrete is written to those wireless IC tags at the time that the unhardened concrete is casted to build a structure, and the wireless IC tags are incorporated in the concrete structure, has been proposed (see Patent Document 1). Further, a quality management system for concrete materials using wireless IC tags, wherein wireless IC tags are embedded to unhardened concrete during the manufacturing process of the unhardened concrete, and the unhardened concrete so produced have been proposed (see Patent Document 2).
Each of the quality management systems described above is a system, wherein wireless IC tags are embedded to unhardened concrete beforehand, information on the unhardened concrete, the casting and the concrete structure after the casting are written to the wireless IC tags, and data comprising the information are read upon requirement. In these quality management systems, however, the details as to the constitution of the data writing apparatus that writes data to the wireless IC tags are not disclosed.    [Patent Document 1]: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-145385    [Patent Document 2]: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-63900